Control
by Marsetta
Summary: Draco's life is going out of control. Ron has noticed. When Ron gets a letter, telling of something his grandfather has done, he decides to give Draco some control. Lemons...sorta. Slash. Maybe some others... Oh yeah, MPreg.
1. Ron's Letter

**So... I did it... Again...**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Ron was sure that something was going on with Draco.

Now Ron would never usually admit that he watched Draco, ever since he found out that he was bound to the stuck up prat he has watched him, making sure that Draco wouldn't abuse the binding.

It all started fifty years ago, Ron's grandfather and Draco's grandfather made a deal. If at any time two children were born in the same year, one for each family, the Weasley will be bound to the Malfoy, in exchange for Ron's uncle to survive a deadly illness that would have killed him if it wasn't for a potion that the Malfoy's had.

Well, none of Ron's uncles or his dad were born in the same year as Mr. Malfoy so the deal was extended to them. Since Draco is the only born and he was born a month before Ron, well, the least that they are is acquaintances. The most they could be is something Ron doesn't want to think about.

Since the magic they have will make them need each other, it was made possible for Ron to have children, their grandparents, or just the Malfoy's actually, didn't want their line to end and they knew that the Weasley's haven't had a female born to them in generations, so they put precautions up. Mainly, giving Ron the ability to get pregnant, thus able to continue the line if the Malfoy's magic made him fall in love with his bounded.

So Ron watched. He didn't want Draco to find out, he will be keeping it from him. Right now though, Draco was acting different.

With Umbridge in charge, everyone was acting different. But something about Draco was striking Ron as odd.

"Malfoy, we need to talk." Ron said when the hall was nearly empty. Harry and Hermione blanched. "We do?" Hermione whispered to him.

Ron cursed himself silently and shook his head. "No. Just me. I need to talk to him." Ron told her.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "About what Weasley?" He asked, Crab and Goyle were standing behind him.

"It concerns something I found out about on my fifteen birthday." Ron said in a professional, as professional as he could get, voice.

Draco's eyes widened slightly. 'So he knew?' Ron mused in his head.

"Lead the way." He told Ron before glaring at his cronies, who had started to follow.

Ron lead Draco to an abandoned room, he sure as hell doesn't trust Draco with the directions to the Room of Requirements, where he closed and locked the door.

"What is this about Weasley?" Draco asked him.

Without saying a word, Ron handed Draco a letter, the letter his father sent him on his birthday.

Draco read it over.

_Dear Ron, _

_I know that it would be considered cowardly by telling you this in a letter, but I don't want your mother to know. I myself am ashamed that my father would do this, even if it was to save my brother. _

_What I am trying to say is, you are bound to Draco Malfoy,_

At this Draco's eyes widened comically.

_When your Uncle Gregory was sick your grandfather went to Eridanus Malfoy to get the potion that would heal him. As payment, they made a deal. The first two children, Malfoy and Weasley, that are born in the same year, will be bound together, or more specifically the Weasley will become the Malfoy's property. I guess that since both Lucius and my younger brother Darren were supposed to be born in the same year, that they were who Mr. Malfoy thought would be bound, but Lucius was born in January and Darren was born in December. _

_I'm sorry son. I will try everything in my power to get this undone.  
_

_Good luck son, you'll need it._

_Love, your dad._

Draco set the letter on the table. "Is that all?" Draco asked, indicating the letter.

"I got another one that explains what will happen to me if we complete the bond" Ron said as he sat on a table.

"Is it that bad?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded. He didn't say anything.

"Why did you bring me here? Your dad said that he would find a loop hole." Draco said.

"You are acting funny. Like now. You never would have acted this way last year." Ron told him.

Draco sighed. He knew that he was acting different.

"Things are different." He told Ron. He looked defeated.

"Voldemort?" Ron asked. He surprised himself with how easily he was able to say it.

Draco flinched. He nodded. Then he curled up into a ball, something Ron never thought he would see in a million years, and then some.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked as he sat next to Draco on the floor.

"I can't do it. He is asking too much. I feel like my life is being led, that I have no control." Draco whispered out. Ron could hear how broken Draco was.

"You want control?" Ron asked. He knew what he had to do, even though he would lose everything, worst case scenario, he had to try. He didn't know why, but he had to help Draco. Ron mused that it could be because of the bond that was made. But right now, he couldn't care less.

Draco nodded.

"Complete the bond. If you do, then I will be yours. All I ask, is that you don't let anyone find out. It isn't that I want you to be a secret, but I don't want either of us getting hurt." Ron told him. He knelt down in front of Draco.

"All you have to do, is claim me." Ron whispered right next to Draco's ear.

* * *

**Really Short I know, but it got my point across...**

**I don't want to write a lemons, so it won't be super graphic, but it will be slightly graphic, sorta... I really don't know.  
**

**Read/Review**

**Mars**


	2. Draco's Control

**Chapter 2. There is one chapter left.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Draco was confused. Claim the Weasel? Should he? He decided to throw caution to the wind and rushed forward and tackled Ron to the floor. He started to suck on Ron's collarbone.

Ron moaned beneath him. He is glad that classes are over for the day, he knew that they won't be going anywhere any time soon.

Draco took his wand and pointed it at the door. "Silencio." He said, putting a silencing charm on the door, just in case.

Underneath him, Ron looked positively delicious, he was writhing under him.

Draco leaned down and started to undo Ron's clothes. 'When did I start calling him that?' Draco thought to himself, stopping his ministrations on Ron, who whimpered at the loss.

Draco's eyes widened as he watched Ron squirm. He was doing this, he was in control.

Ron gasped when Draco kissed him. The gasp allowed Draco to deepen the kiss and add his tongue.

The resounding moan that came from Ron made Draco work faster at getting the clothes removed.

First the tie was tossed to his right, then the shirt to his left. Socks and shoes were off and gone from his sight.

Draco paused and looked down on the half naked Gryfindor.

Ron was gorgeous, his red hair was spread out around his head, which rested on the floor, in a halo. His blue eyes, that look like the sky, were half closed, making it look like he was just about to fall asleep, but the red blush that was on his face said otherwise, it spread from his face to his chest, making his pale skin shine in a sunset like beauty.

His slacks were noticeably tight, making Draco harder then he has ever felt. He never thought that he would be glad that Ron was poor, but seeing these pants, that were too small, 'How did he get these on?', and seemed to be glued onto his legs.

Draco went for the button and slowly lowered the tight pants, 'How have I never noticed them?', the pants came off with little struggle.

The underwear came down last, leaving the red head exposed and vulnerable under the fully clothed Slytherin.

"Please?" Ron asked in a breathy whisper.

Draco quickly stripped himself of his clothes and settled between Ron's open legs.

Draco kissed up Ron's stomach, stopping at one nipple, licking it then going for the other. Ron moaned at this and whimpered when Draco bit down a little too hard.

"Sorry." Draco said, before going back and kissing the bruising nipple. He continued on his way up Ron's chest. Stopping at the mark he left on Ron's collarbone and sucking at it, making it darker.

Ron whimpered and grabbed Draco's shoulders. "More." He begged.

Draco moaned out before kissing Ron, he mapped out Ron's mouth, memorizing it.

Draco loved his taste, he want's to know what Ron tastes like in and out.

With that thought, Draco lifted his head, a string of saliva connected them.

"I want to taste you." Draco told Ron. Ron nodded, unable to talk at the moment.

Draco got to his knees. "Get to your hands and knees." Draco commanded Ron, who did as he was told with zero hesitation.

Draco draped himself over Ron. He licked down Ron's back, giving extra attention to the dip in Ron's lower back.

Ron gasped and came with such force.

Draco was surprised, he never thought that Ron's lower back would be so sensitive.

Draco decided to continue, even though Ron was barely holding himself up.

"Continue?" He asked. He knew that Ron would, he just said it out of courtesy, another thing he never thought he would give the boy beneath him.

Ron moaned and nodded, his blush was deeper now, covering his entire upper body. Draco breathed heavily, his mouth inches away from Ron's hole.

Ron moaned as he was penetrated. He couldn't hold himself up and his arms folded in, his chest was now on the floor.

He moaned. Draco pulled out and licked up Ron's back till he got to Ron's ear, "You taste delicious." He told Ron before sucking on Ron's earlobe.

"Need you, in me." Ron panted out.

Draco chuckled, sending shivers down Ron's back. "As you wish." Draco said. Draco took his time, he slowly brought his hand up to Ron's mouth, "Suck." He told Ron, who took in three fingers and lathered them in his saliva.

Draco started to suck on his other collarbone, making matching hickeys for Ron's friends to find.

When he deemed his fingers slick enough, he took them from Ron's mouth, Ron whimpered at the loss, but gasped when a finger entered him.

He was going slow, Draco, he didn't want to hurt Ron, not after Ron did this for him.

Ron whimpered and tried to get the finger in deeper. Another finger was added. Draco tried not to be too rough, it hurt him just having to wait to prepare Ron.

A third finger was added. Ron gasped out and bucked under him. Draco grinned, 'Found it.' He thought to himself.

He continued to hit that spot over and over again. Underneath him, Ron squirmed, moaning, whimpering, panting. He felt like he was in heaven.

Finally Draco took his fingers out of Ron and spit in his hand, 'I need to get something other then spit next time.' Draco thought to himself before freezing, 'Next time?' He thought.

Ron whimpered and bucked up, "Need you." He whimpered.

Draco unfroze, he would think about it later, right now he was busy.

He pumped himself slightly before lining himself up to Ron's entrance.

He slowly entered, Ron was tight.

By the time he was fully sheathed, Draco was panting, from the heat, from the tightness and from the force he was using, keeping himself from thrusting harder into the boy beneath him.

"Draco." Ron moaned out. Draco couldn't think, he was just glad that he placed the silencing charm on the door, Ron is a very loud partner, just thinking of that made Draco pant harder.

"Move, please." Ron said as he moved his hips, trying to get some friction.

Draco couldn't hold back, he pulled out slowly and thrust into Ron. He continued and got faster the longer he did.

Ron was writhing under him as his hole was abused. His moaning got louder as his pleasure increased.

Draco was almost there, only a couple more thrusts.

Ron came again, under him, his hole tightening almost painfully around Draco.

Draco came with a quiet shout, his cum filling Ron up.

Draco pulled out before falling down next to Ron. He knew that they needed to get up, to go back to their rooms before anyone came looking for them, but he also wanted to just stay here forever, with Ron. That got Draco up.

He wanted to stay with Ron? But- he cut himself off, he wouldn't think of it. It is only a one time thing. He would just ignore the bond that Ron has. Wait till Ron's father found the loop hole and be done with him.

For some reason, this thought made his heart ache. He got up and cleaned both of them off. He dressed himself and sat in a chair, watching as Ron dressed himself.

"Never again." Draco told Ron, who froze, his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"What?" He asked as he turned hurt eyes to Draco.

"I never want to do this with you again." Draco told Ron. He stood from his seat and stormed out of the room. Leaving Ron crying on a chair.

* * *

**Yes I know that Ron wouldn't cry normally, but then you have to think, He just had the greatest sex he has ever had... the only sex he has ever had. Then he was told that he wasn't wanted, or he thinks he isn't wanted. **

**He probably thinks that Draco doesn't want him, that he thinks that what they did was a mistake. He is heart broken. He may have been given to Draco, but the magic is so strong that he fell in love with the stupid git.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


	3. Their Afterwards

**So... Last Chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Ron was in the bathroom. He knew exactly why he was puking his breakfast up.

He knew that there was a big chance of this happening, but he couldn't help it. Draco looked so hurt, so lost.

He puked again before resting his head against the wall. He tried not to cry, because really, it was his fault. He told Draco to do it, he did it knowing that this could happen, he knew that he had to tell his parents, his friends... Draco. He needs them to know. But he doesn't know if Draco wants anyone to know that he is the father.

He got up. He need to go to lunch.

* * *

The hall was filled with students and faculty alike. Ron felt like the walls were closing in on them all. He placed his hand on his stomach. He knew that Draco would be here, he always is. Draco has been ignoring him for the past month, yes Ron has known for a month, he just wasn't ready for anyone to know.

Ron would watch Draco walk and talk and eat, Ron was pretty sure that he could be classified as overly attached at the moment, or as a stalker.

He didn't rightly care. He was Pregnant with Draco's Baby! He is allowed to be Overly Attached Or a Stalker Damn IT!

Ron could feel the tears threatening to fall. Harry noticed them and spoke up.

"Ron? Are you okay? You have been like this for a month." He said. Hermione looked over to them, with only another month till the end of term, she has taken to studying more, Don't ask Ron why.

"Ever since that 'Talk' you had with Malfoy." She said. Both she and Harry glared in Draco's direction. Draco, feeling the glares, turned and glared back. But he paused when he saw Ron, then turned away from them, ignoring Ron once again.

Hermione noticed this. "What did he do to you?" She asked, her voice was a dangerous whisper.

Harry nodded, "You can tell us." He told Ron. Ginny heard them, as well as Neville, Seamus and Dean, who were sitting to Ron's right.

"Who did what to Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy did something to Ron." Harry said, gritting his teeth in anger.

"What did he do?" "Why Ron?" "He did what?" "Malfoy did it?"

Ron couldn't take it. "Shut UP!" He screamed out. He got up from his seat. "Shut up! Just stop talking!" He yelled at them. They stopped talking and focused on Ron, as did the rest of the school.

"I can't do this anymore! I just can't." He said, his voice rising as he talked.

Draco couldn't help but to watch, his heart breaking even more as he saw Ron's shields crack.

Draco got up and walked over top him, stunning everyone with his actions.

Ron, who was still standing, looked at him, tears pouring down his face as he watched.

Draco was now standing right in front of Ron. Ron slapped him.

If the school wasn't silent before, it was now, deathly silent.

Draco didn't react. He just stood there.

"I'm sorry." He told Ron. Tears started to fall.

No one moved for a full five minutes.

Then Ron ran. Out of the room. Out to the lake.

Draco stood next to the Gryfindor table, an angry Hermione, Ginny and Harry stood around him.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked. Draco ignored her.

"She asked you a question." Harry said. Draco looked up.

Harry and Hermione's anger evaporated. Ginny stood there as well, confused as to what just happened.

Draco's face was wet, tears still flowing down his face. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't think that he wanted me." He said with a cracked voice. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks flushed, one more then the other from the slap he received.

He ran after Ron, leaving the entire school in a confused state.

* * *

Ron was curled up under a tree by the lake.

Draco knew he would be there. "Hey." He said as he got closer. He didn't sit, he just stood there.

"Why?" Ron asked as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I didn't think that you would want me." Draco said. Ron patted the ground next to him, indicating for Draco to sit.

He did. "You're an idiot." Ron said. He let his head rest on Draco's shoulder.

"I need to tell you something." Ron said after five minutes of silence.

"What is it?" Draco asked in concern, the way Ron had spoke made Draco think it was something horrible.

"I-I'm..." Ron couldn't do it. He couldn't say it.

"You don't have to be afraid." Draco told Ron.

"I'm pregnant. A month along." Ron said finally.

Draco froze. Ron thought he was going to reject him, so he moved away.

"I'm going to be a father?" Draco asked in amazement. He looked at Ron, who turned to look at him in surprise.

"I'm going to have a child?" Draco was excited. He knew that he was going to be ridiculed, a child, at sixteen? He knew his father will disappointed. He knew that the Weasley won't be happy at who Ron's lover is.

But he couldn't care less. He was having a child with the boy he loved. And he does, He is in love with Ronald Weasley.

"I love you." Draco said, kissing Ron full on the mouth. "And I will do anything in my power to keep you, and our baby safe. Anything and everything for you." He told Ron before kissing him again, only gentler, kinder, more passionately then he ever had.

"Because you gave me the one thing that I have always wanted." Draco said.

"Control?" Ron asked. Draco smiled. "No." He said.

"Love."

* * *

**Don't kill me! I know that the ending is cheesy, but I loves me some cheese!  
**

**So... :D**

**Read and Review!**

**Mars**


	4. Quick AN

**Want to be a Lord or a Lady of Dimension? Want your story to be featured in Lords and Ladies of Dimensions? How about a quick stop?**

**If so, then contact Mars (that's me!) with your information; character name, what they look like, what they act like and the Sub-Dimension, story can be posted or you can send it to me to look at, in a PM. We can even add a cameo or something if you want an O.C. to be mentioned or something. ****And the best part, for you, is that you only have to write if the five end up in your sub dimension. **

**For more information Contact Mars!**

**The stories can be in any universe. Mars (that's me too!) personally wants to see this get to the Buffy verse or to the Smallville universe. **

**Please don't be shy, Just PM me if you want your story to be in this. **

**(Quick announcement, if your story has been added to Lords and Ladies of Dimension, then please add this announcement to an A/N chapter at the end of your story, to get word around. Just take out the (words between these) I don't know what they are called... Thanks! ****Mars.)**

**This story is sponsoring the first chapter!**

**Mars**


End file.
